Back from Beyond
by CPO-AE
Summary: When someone close comes back, what consequences must be face? A warning left unknown. Secrets to learn and an adventure waiting. Possible pairings. ::End Game Spoilers!::
1. Prologue

Hah! Hello people! Glad to meet you Call me Sympho and thanks for reading! It's based primarily around the return of Luke and what drove Lorelei to send him back, this is just a basic Prologue now I also Refuse to do the scene when he returns because ,1.) Everyone does it, and we all know what they say and do (Kudos to the people who did that Scene though Love that scene!) and 2.) I don't remember the scene all to well since I have not played this game in forever! But I have had a fetish with it, but I will do a scene after the last scene on the game after Luke's return I'm hoping it will turn out to be a Luke X Tear, Guy X Natalia and one other one that I will not say because it will spoil!! Okay…enough babbling XD R&R Please!! Oh, and a early warning: I never done a Human Fic before, only warrior cats, so It may seem a little odd, and I have not played this game in forever, so they may seem OOC!

Disclaimer: I don not own this awesome game, the characters the world, or anything but the Idea I thought up!

--

A darkened abyss stretched out before the emerald eyes, of the Fiery red headed hero. Time and space seem to fluctuate rapidly as he floated in a dark world. Small beams of light appeared every so often, and memories flashed through his mind. His eyes grew dim with sadness and he let out a hefty, unsatisfied sigh. "I guess…It's over…I'll never see them again, but, I'll always know their safe." He muttered incoherently in a dry monotone voice. Suddenly, light flickered before him and a faint voice muttered his name.

"_Luke!" _He heard in a soft whisper as the flickering, dancing lights seem to form into an oddly familiar shape. The light began to glow and flicker, like a flame in the whipping wind, but the air was stale and crisp without sun or a fine gentle breeze. "_Luke!" _The voice exclaimed once more.

Luke squinted his eyes every so slightly, even though the being was only a few inches from his face. Then, it hit him. His eyes widened. "Lorelei? Lorelei! Is that you!" Luke exclaimed, happy to see the godly being.

Lorelei gave a slight nod. "_Yes, indeed it is me. I have come to tell you…you do not belong here… Bad things are yet to come, not much time is left, or the world will be thrown into turmoil, and you must be there to stop!" _The being explained calmly, though he seemed in distress.

Luke's mouth stretched into a smile. "You'd really send me back?! Thank you Lorelei…Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Luke promised.

"_There…is no time…The longer you spend in my world, the more time passes by in your world…as we speak now, a year has passed, your friends are mourning on your coming of age ceremony…Even your body is feeling the long term changes, your hair, has grown a considerable length."_

Luke blinked in confusion, and touched his hair, one short and cropped, now, so long it nearly reached his reaching his ankles.

"_Now…you must go, never give into the faces of once, only trust those of now and don't be deceived, stay as vigilant…as…possible." _Lorelei managed to mutter, though his voice began to falter. His form shifted every so lightly, and Luke began to dissipate into the thin air of the unnatural world.

"Thank you Lorelei!" He exclaimed before he disappeared completely.

Lorelei's fiery form began to shift in an awkward manner, and he groaned and moaned heavily. A dark aura seemed to spread across the red lights as he let out screams in agony. Then, his fiery form became a dark black, with an aura emanating around him, and his groaning stopped, and evil laughter became to rasp from him.

--

Haha! What'd ya think Hmm? It's my first human fanfic…like I said, so it may seem dry… Hehe, I've had this in my head for a while now, and can't wait to take this to the end Thank you R&R!

Luke is returned to his friends once more, but what is going to unfold in that world? What has gotten into Lorelei? Find out in the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Return

_Hello again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They truly inspired me to continue! I would have put it up sooner, but I had a mega case or Writers block! I wrote like ten revises, but they always came out to dry for my taste! I'm really sorry…I'll try to update faster._

_One thing I'd like to Clarify, I have played Tales of the Abyss, beat it and kicked Van's butt several times! I just kind of stopped playing it around 5 months ago, but have recently started playing it again…Sorry if I was confusing…_

_Okay, This chapter starts after Luke comes back, and after Tear starts to cry… Sorry, not much of an Excuse, but I am WAY to lazy to write the whole thing up… Enjoy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

The moon cast an eerie glow down onto Tataroo Valley. Selenia petals danced around in the soft wind that blew over the valley. A small group of people stood still and silent in the valley, their eyes showing their shock as they stared at a redheaded man. One brunette woman who stood only a few feet away from the redhead broke into tears that slid down her face. The man smiled slightly, emerald eyes glowing happily. The rest of the people began to run towards the man.

"Luke! I can't belive your back!" Shouted a small, cute little with bouncing black pigtails and a cat like puppet on her back, flung her arms around him. "I…I Never thought I'd see you again!"

Luke managed to keep feet planted firmly on the ground as Anise gave him a sort of tackle hug. He smiled and patted her on the head. "Well… star believing." He said with happiness in his voice.

Anise released Luke from her hug, and back up as a blonde haired princess stepped forward, her hands clasped together and held in front of her face. "Is it really you…Luke? Am I in a twisted dream." She asked, though she knew this could not be a dream… this is something she would never dream up in forever.

Luke shook his head. "No, I swear this isn't a dream Natalia." He said with a slight chuckle as his cousin gave him a quick hug.

A blonde swordsmen stepped forward, and gave Luke a light punch in the arm. "Heh! It's good to see you again! I was prepared to give up all hope."

Luke smiled as his best friend guy. "Well, I said I'd return! I'll always keep the promises I make!" Luke said with his head held high. " Don't ever give up on Luke Fon Fabre! He'll always keep his word." He boasted.

"Now, now…That's a rather childish thing to say Luke. Your not the reliable type." Jade blurted up as he pushed his glasses up with one finger, casting a smirk at Luke, his red eyes gleaming. "You've failed us all before."

Luke laughed. "Very funny Jade…Is that any way to greet me after coming back from the dead?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jade shook his head. "Oh, how great to see you again master Luke." He teased. He placed a hand on his belt buckle and half bowed to Luke.

Luke sighed. "Will you ever Change?"

"Nope…I only did as you asked." Jade smirked.

Luke just sighed. "Whatever…Just save the dignity you have." Luke looked around Tataroo valley for a moment before turning to the group with a somewhat baffled look on his face. "So…Why are all of you here anyway, and how did you get here?" He asked with a clueless tone etching his voice.

Anise gave a slight laugh. " We came here on the Albiore of course!"

"And, we came here because we didn't want to attend your coming of age ceremony since we all had faith you would return." Natalia added.

Luke nodded slightly. "I guess that makes sense." He murmured, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Think before you speak Luke." Jade sighed. "Your hopeless."

Luke shrugged. "Well, we should get going, can't leave Noelle waiting forever!" He turned around and started to head towards the exit, the group following behind him as joyous conversation floated between the members of the group. Luke began to slow his pace and fall back in the group, falling beside the brunette hymnist, Tear, who look up at him and smiled.

"Welcome back Luke." Tear murmured.

Luke smiled back. "Thanks…It's great to be back." He looked up towards the darkened sky as they continued towards the Albiore

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

As the giant airship rose off the ground, engines whirling in great might, Luke cast a glance outside the window, watching as the valley seemed to become smaller and smaller as they flew away from it, the flowers glow dying off in the distance. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting thoughts drift into his mind. Suddenly, he was struck with Lorelei's words.

" _Bad things are yet to come, not much time is left, or the world will be thrown into turmoil, and you must be there to stop!" _

That one sentence , that one warning, spun in his head replaying over and over. He would have to explain the little he knew to the group. He turned his head, ready to speak, but stopped suddenly. He saw how happy and joyful his friends looked. He bit his bottom lip, he couldn't bring himself to ruin their happiness. He turned his head back towards the window, staring down towards the passing lands. _I wish I knew what to do…Lorelei…What's going to happen? What will we face this time._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

_Thanks for reading! I know… this chapter turned out very dry…plain…and boring and short, but please bear with me. I can't get over this writers block, but I felt like I needed to write another Chapter. I apologize again for the delay and suckiness of the Chapter! I'll update soon, and make it longer to! Thanks again! _

_Next chapter: Luke returns to his manor in Baticul, but what will his parents think when it his him, and not Asch? Will Luke explain to his friends the warning that Lorelei left him with?_


	3. Chapter 2: Home

_Hello again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've overcome writers block so I want to write as much as I can to make up for the large lengths of time I did not update Thanks for sticking with me _

_This chapter begins when the Albiore lands in the Baticul port Yay! Luke gets to see his mommy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

A light jump made Luke burst from his thoughts, as the Albiore landed in the port. He cast a glance outside at the large city, towering up into the clouds and disappearing into the black velvet sky and small shining stars. He smiled and rose from his chair, relief flooding over him as one simple word entered his mind.

_Home._

He was home. He turned towards the exit hatch that lowered itself down slowly and steadily. Luke nodded his thanks to Noelle and waved to his friends as he slipped down the slope. Sure, he wanted to stay with the party whom he had bonded with for that whole long and grueling journey, but he had to see his parents… They would come before the rest. He took a few paces away from the Albiore, and turned around as the engines began to whirl and sputter , lifting the large machine into the sky. He waved once more as it sailed away and was lost in the dark sky. He quickly turned, taking a deep breath to calm the overwhelming anxiety and began to head towards the town.

His eyes scanned the small port, nothing seemed to change . The same merchant stands, the same Kimlascan flags adorned on grey stone walls. Everything the same, peaceful and tranquil state he remembered it in. it felt inviting to see it once more. He let out a joyful sigh as he headed up the small stairs towards the aircart but stopped for a moment, as an odd sound came from behind. He turned his head back, but nothing was there. He shrugged and stepped into the aircart, leaning against the railing as it began to pull away, staring off blankly towards the port.

As the port began to fade from view, Luke spotted something move from a darkened corner for a brief moment, but then fall back into shadows. Luke blinked and rubbed his emerald eyes, not sure of exactly what he was seeing.

The aircart jerked to a violent stop as it reached the end of it's track, it's doors sliding open. Luke walked out and scratched the back of his head, still feeling watched, stalked and a little freaked out by what he _thought_ he had seen. He walked up the long semi spiraling stairways, and into the elevator shaft, his eyes fixed intently on the ground as he began to rise, but nothing. "I swear…I'm going crazy." He mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Luke walked towards his manor, spotting a white knight on his nightly guard duty. The guard seemed to stiffen as he approached, his hand seeming ready to grab the hilt of his sword. "Who are you?" He asked with a sharpened tone.

Luke gave a slight smirk. "I'm Luke Fon Fabre." He answered, waiting silently for a moment as the guard fell silent.

The white knight lowered his hand and guard. "You? But the Duke's son was killed in the fall of Eldrant around three years ago." The white knight answered.

Luke shook his head. "Look…I am Luke…I don't know anyway to prove to you, but I need to see my Mother and Father."

The white knight, though seeming awfully reluctant, gave a slight nod and turned around, walking towards the door and pushing it open. Luke followed behind him as the knight lead him through the manor, which to had stayed virtually the same, and towards his mother and fathers room. He knocked lightly, hearing his mother's call to come in and pushed the door aside, the knight entering first.

"Sorry to disturb you Milady." He addressed politely with a small bow. Luke's mother sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up. "You and the Duke have a visitor."

Susanne sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed reaching for the lamp switch and flicking it on." At this hour? Now who could it be?" She asked as she stood up. Luke stepped forward into the room, and smiled at his mother. She stood silent for a few moment, before she finally managed to speak. "Asch…? No…Wait….Luke?" She murmured as she stared at him.

Luke gave a somewhat grave nod, a twinge of disappointment that he had been mistaken for Asch…it was to be expected though with the length of his hair now… "Yeah…It's me…Luke…Sorry, not Asch." He answered as he stepped towards his mother and wrapped her in a warm, welcoming hug.

Susanne smiled as her bright eyes welled up with glistening tears, and she returned her sons hug. "Luke…I thought you'd never returned…Where have you been for three years?"

Suddenly, a slumbering figure stirred. Luke's father, who had been asleep through the whole thing sat up and yawned rather loudly, squinting his eyes in the lamp light. "Susanne, what is it." He murmured, turning his head towards his wife.

Susanne released her hug and walked towards the edge of her husbands bed. "It's….Luke…He's returned!" She answered through tears of joy that streamed down her face. She wiped them away eagerly, as the Duke blinked his eyes in shock.

He turned his head towards the red headed boy, his eyes widening slightly. He hopped out of bed, and approached Luke slowly, his eyes scanning over him. "Luke?" He approached Luke and placed a hand on the top of Luke's head and ruffled it slightly. "Where have you been for three years! And your hair…it's so long!" He blurted out in mild laughter.

Luke smiled, happy that of all people, his father also accepted him. He was now able to suppress the worry that his parents who want Asch back instead of him. "It's a long story!" he chimed into his fathers laughter.

The duke removed his large hand from Luke's head. "Well…What have--"

Susanne placed her hand on the duke's shoulder. "Don't pester hi about that now. Let him sleep, I'm sure he's tired."

The duke shrugged. "Alright, Alright. Just don't soften out boy to much with all your care Susanne."

Luke's smile widened, but disappeared as a yawn forced it's way out. His mother gestured him to go to sleep, and he took it in an instant. He left the room, and walked down the same halls he thought he would never see again and headed out into the courtyard. Even in night, the place felt vibrant and alive. He smiled, taking a moment to admire the hard work Pere had put into the bright flowerbeds. He quickly slipped into his small room and flopped onto his soft bed, pulling pillows underneath his head, and falling into a nearly instant slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

As the sun rose up to the top of the sky, light flooded over the manor, shining down on a still sleeping Luke. He groaned slightly and turned over, hiding his face from the light. Sleep was nearly upon him, when a knock on the door caused him to sit up. "Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Master Luke." Came the voice of a young maid as she peeked her head slightly through the door. "It's noon… And you parents wish to see you in the Drawing room."

Luke sighed and waved his hand is dismissal. He flung himself out of bed once the maid had gone, and raised his arms in a stretch. He yawned rather loudly, small tears forming on the sighed of his eyes. He dropped his arms down to his side and turned his head towards the window.

Suddenly, something that was once perched atop the windowsill seem to flee, only a lingering black shadow and a fiery red blaze was what he saw. Luke waited a moment, still not sure of what he saw, then burst out of his room and ran towards the entrance.

He skidded to a swift halt as Ramdas nearly collided with him. Luke jumped back and looked at the short man.

"Master Luke?" Ramdas murmured, almost questionably. "I thought you where leaving the manor?"

Luke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No…I was in my room the whole time.."

"But I saw you leave through the door…" Ramdas swore. " Well…Not you exactly…Um… The hair was different and the clothes where to…But the hair and face where the same I can assure you Master Luke."

Luke tilted his head slightly. "Ah…Alright…" He said, gesturing Ramdas to be dismissed. The man bowed his head and left towards the Drawing room.

Luke stood for a moment, staring at the door. Fiery red hair? Same face…Only one person that could be…

_Asch._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

_Hehe You all probably saw this coming XD Sorry for ant dryness, typos or errors… I rushed through…But I lengthened it to make up for that _

_Next Chapter: Asch returned? Why exactly? Was it him and what does he want? And…where the hell is he for that matter?! _


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare

_OO Whoops... I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating in...Forever DX I didn't mean to... I got Really caught up in all my Roleplaying sites... I apologize soooooo Much... Sorry...Sorry, Sorry!_

_On a lighter note...I'm happy to see that people still take interest in this story 8D Thank you all so much! I luvs you all! I'll try and update more often... (And Takes the game out, Dust it off and play it after like...MONTHS!) But I can't use mah normal Microsoft words to write mah Fics...Ima have to use the Wordpad for now DX and it Drives me up the walls... Oi...Well...I should have it back in a few weeks...WHOOHO!! Here we go!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing DX But the Idea ish all mine!_

_P.S... Early apology for OOC and lack of creativeness...Once again...No muse...Oh and Typos!_

ENJOY!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Sleep would not grace his Emerald green eyes tonight... Wonder, worry... and Fear gripped at his heart and would not release it's dreaded grip. So many questions ran through his mind...But no answers would come... Why was he here...? How was he hear...? What would happen to him if his original returned... Would he be tossed aside like he had so fears...

But, with question he thought of, another one entered his mind... But no end to the questions came.. And no answers came to solve them... Hell, it was a miracle that even he came back... But knowing that Asch had returned, seemed more Far fetched then the fact that he was back...

Well...Maybe it wasn't Asch... Ramdas could have made a simple mistake... Yeah...That could be it... But what about the dark aura by his bedroom window..? His eyes instantly darted towards the window, moonlight falling upon the white curtains draped over his window... But no sings of anything else... He sighed...

_'I'm probably overreacting..._' He thought, closing his emerald eyes once more. ' _Theres no way... There should be no way..._' His mind still bubbling with worry, he just couldn't brush the thoughts aside.

Mustering his last bit of his will to supress his worries, he pulled himself into a light sleep, just hoping that by tomorrow, he would have these ridiculous fears...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Suddenly... His eyes shot opened... But the Darkness of his small room was gone, instead, filled with a bright fiery light. His first instinct was to get as far away from the light as possible, but when he tried to move...He couldn't.The light was more like a fire, the more he watched it, weaving and waving in the breeze less place.

Suddenly, from the light, came an evil sputtering laugh... Grim...Maniacal, dark... So many words to describe it... But the best word to describe it...Horrific. A deep, throaty laugh that sparked fear in his heart, so vague...But yet so Familiar... It caused his heart to wrench... Deep inside his sub conscious... He knew the fire...He knew the laugh... But yet could not bring it to mind... Where had he seen this...? Where had he heard it...? Where...?

The laughter begin to die, into a deep, grim chuckle. The fire slowly dimmed, weaving and whiskiy, until it's bright flames went out... Then...It hit him...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Luke shot up in his bed, breathing deeply, as if gasping... Cold sweat clenched his face. His emerald eyes wide with shock... He took in a deep breathe, trying to calm himself...

Why was he so afraid of that laugh? That fiery light? Was he still overreacting to things that did not seem real... But deep inside the feeling still clung.. It was something... Something about that laugh... At almost the last second, he had recognized the fiery light... It was non other than Lorelei... But still.. There was so little to piece together... Just not enough information...

Where would he turn now...?How could he put his mind at ease..? He let out a rather depressed sigh... He could talk to Jade about these things...But knowing him, he'd probably make some Sarcastic remark like always... But it was better than nothing...

He had still yet to tell the others about Loreli's grim words before he had returned to the real world... Sooner or later, they'd have to know... Luke laid his head back on his pillow, and pulled the sheets over himself. His eyes closed shut, though sleep did not come that night...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

DX Sorry it was so short... Like I said...No muse... XD But Lately my writings have been dark and grim... Well... Sorry again about the long wait... And thanks again for all your kind reviews!! I shall...Try and update soon...Next time it shall be longer... I promise...

Now... Here's Jade and Luke for a little Charecter Sploof!

On the Next Chapter of Back From beyond!

Luke: Damn it!! What's going on!!

Jade: -Casual Shrug- Why ask me...Your the one going insane with your crazy dreams, and claims of seeing dead people... I mean really... You expect me to belive that Asch has really come back... Oh Pish Posh Luke... Shame on you...Telling lies like that...

Luke: Gr... You know you really Piss me off sometimes...

Jade: Then my job here...Is done!

Luke: Gah! Whatever... Next time on Back from Beyond: Answers..?

Jade: Bye- Bye Good viewers!


	5. Chapter 4: Answers?

Yay!! I was actually able to come up with a creative spurt!! 8D It's a miracle...!! -Cough- Er... I mean...-cough- Anyways... A new chapter... . Urk...Sorry about mah annoying rambling!! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tales of the Abyss, the characters, or the settings Yada, yada yada... XD The idea ish mine though!

Summary: Luke turns to Jade for answers to his odd dream. Will he receive the answers from the old Colonel? Or will he be thrown into Jade's mind game tricks...? And, what awaits Luke when he returns home?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

The Albiore II's engines whirled and sputtered as it glided smoothly over the sea, the bottom of the great flying machine barely nicking the water, spraying it into the clear blue sky... Behind the wheel of the great ship, was none other than Ginji.. .Though he mainly took to test flying the new Albiore's that the Fontech buffs created very periodically, his younger sister Noelle was out sick, with a horrid case of food poising.

Today, Ginji's job was to fly Luke to Keterburg, where Jade currently took up residence in a rather spectacular lab his Sister had specially built for his feild of study... Though Luke had many doubts that the sarcastic Colonel would be of any use.. He wasn't sure what exactly he could do... He started Blankly out the port hole window, his emerald eyes clouded with a mixture of baffled emotions. He rested his head against the wall for he had no strenght to hold it up... Not much sleep had been gained the night before. His face seemed almost trance like...

Suddenly, the Albiore gave a violent jerk, causing Luke to break out of his trance like state. He turned his head towards the driver, and to his suprise Ginji was staring back at him...

"Were here!" He exclaimed Joyfully, his voice rathering taunting. He rose from his seat and walked over to a small table, full of controls and buttons. He genetly pressed a big, bright red button. The sound of rusted metal, screeching and scrathing filled the air.

Luke gave an involuntary shudder at the noise. The Albiore seemed to be coming to it's final days... It had been through alot of abuse through the years, and that was obvious. "Are you ever going to get rid of this thing?It's not going to last much longer..." Luke stated Matter-of Factly

Ginji seemed insulted by the comment, his face becoming a pale white and his eyes seeming to shine with defiance. "Get rid of this Albiore!? Nonsense! She still has life in her...Besides... If she does die out on me, then the Fontech buffs in Sheridan have already began working on the Albiore 10! But, the Albiore II Is mine and my sister's life!..."

Ginji continue his little rant...But Luke was to tired to listen. He pretened to listen to the pointless rant, nodding every now and then, muttering an interested 'Oh...' Every now and again... He wasn't sure how long Ginji would talk...So he would end it now... "Oh! That's great! Well, I have to go! See you later!" He intervened in Ginji's words. He then turn around and walked down the Albiores hatch door, and down in to the cold streets of Keterburg.

The soft, crystallized sow fell from the darkened gray sky, slowly collecting on the already white ground... Luke let out a small huff of breath, a small cloud of fog gathering in front of his face. It had been quite a while since he had seen Keterburg... It looked so different...But at the same time, so familiar. The buildings in Keterburg where larger than before, seeming to touch the sky. The town seemed to hold many more people as they made their way through the busy streets, staring through store windows and admiring the beautifully adorn stores. He had never seen Keterburg so...Busy... It seemed to be more of a large network of stores...And no longer a resort area. Luke shook the thought from his head, and continued on.

He scanned the large buildings, the crowds, and the never ending white... Looking for Jade's new lab, but also looking for those familiar landmarks, that the groups would spend so much time at...But to no avail...Even the once popular hotel was gone, or hidden at best... And the only big and bright signs he could find where those of stores...No casino in sight... It was a little depressing to see Keterburg so...So... Different.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

It took a while, but he came by Jade's designated lab. The outside didn't look very...Lab like... It had nice stone walls with large metal lights hanging off the edges. A large stone stairwell led up to a fancy porch with large white pillars holding a finely furbished and tiled awning. Atop the awning was a big bright sign(Similar to the once great casino) that flashed the word 'Fomicry' in big curled letters. Even this buildings was to tall to see the top. Even it covered the sky... He let out a small sigh and walked up the stair well. Approaching a finely carved white wooden door and giving a few brutal knocks, hearing it echo off the walls of the near by buildings. He crossed his arms across his chest, and waited for the door to open...

But to no avail...It remained shut. He let out a low grumble, adding to his already building annoyance. He raised his fist once again, and pounded louder on the door. He waited tapping his foot on the ground while waiting...

Then, the door made a clicking noise. Luke's spirits brighten, happy to know someone was home... Then... A sudden rush washed over him... His feet seemed to lose footing...Or so he thought... But he began to fall...The floor was gone beneath his feet, and he was enveloped by a large, metal tube, but then it all went black...He knew he was fully awake... But the lights went out... Somewhere...and he continued to fall...

Then... Darkness vanished, and falling ceased. Shock hit him as he suddenly landed on something...It was soft, but the jolt of landing was a little rattling.He shook his head, quickly clearing it. Then, he looked around... a bright explosion of chrome burst around him... The floor, the Wall and the ceiling, all covered in a bright silvery chrome. He looked down, and notice what he had landed on, was a rather small and cushioned chair... He was grateful that he hadn't landed on the arm rest of the chair... or missed it completely... Around the small chrome colored room where many unexplainable objects.. .A wide variety... Some sparked electricity, some blowing smoke... And some of the oddest looking creatures in glass jars... Now this struck Luke as somewhat of a lab.

A sudden jolt from underneath him caused him to stop observing the room, his eyes instaly jolting down to the chair... It was moving! Just sliding across the ground, following small blue lines etched in the chrome... But for Lorelei's sake...It was moving! He wasn't sure what to think, but he stayed put...

The chair pulled him from door to door, through a variety of rooms with a variety of things. Luke wondered if the chair would ever stop... The wait was annoying... But, it then pulled up to a door, and stopped dead in it's tracks... Then, the door in front opened wide, into a room that bore a strong resemblance to the first room, a little different setting of furniture... In he room, was a man, with long brown hair, and a clean white scientist cloak. He stood facing a small table, doing Lorelei knows what, and writing things down on a small clipboard. Luke stood up, and walked into the room, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Before Luke was in six feet of the scientist, he turned around. Red eyes gleamed bright behind a pair of rectangular glasses with silver frames.

"Ah! Luke!" He exclaimed as if surprised, but that little bit of sarcasm tinging his voice. " It's a pleasure to see you again! I see your still posing as Asch with your long hair, hm..?" He just HAD to point out Luke's long hair...Didn't he...?

Luke let the comment slide past. "Yeah... Same to you Jade..." He muttered, not wanting to give a proper greeting.

"And why am I bestow such an honor to see the young Viscount again?" Jade exclaimed... But that damn annoying sarcasm still showing.

Luke held back a sigh. "I have a few things... I need help figuring out... And You are the only one who may have any answer at all... You see..." He began...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

Around half of an hour later, Luke had finished explaining what he needed to explain. "So..?" He asked a few moments after he had finished. He was eager to hear if the colnel had any answers at all...

Jade placed his thumb ion his chin, muttering a small "Hmm..." as if he was deep in thought...But that was un likely. "So... You expect me to believe that you are seeing ghost of Asch, and hearing evil laughs in the form of Lorelei...?" He sounded rather skeptic, which made Luke's heart sink.

"I don't expect you to believe it...I expect some answers." Luke Retorted, a rather irritate harsh tone in his voice.

Jade sighed. "Well...I don't have any answers for you...I apologize...But it sounds to far fetched to me..." He mumbled.

Luke grumbled quietly, upset. "Well... If you won't answers those questions, Can you tell me... What happened to Keterburg..?"

"Oh..." Jade exclaimed, quietly though. "I had almost forgotten that you left for three years... So you don't know what happened to the Malkuth economy." Jade said, rather cheerily.

"Then...Can you explain..?" Luke pleaded, but trying to keep a pleading tone out.

"Alright..If it will get you out of my hair..." Jade grunted, but still sarcasm was evident in his voice

"After the fall of Hod, the people of Malkuth faced a great economic down fall, and the cause was evident. The people of Malkuth began to fear the worst, fear that we would lose our power and Kimlasca would attack us in our weakest time. Even Emperor Peony was worried. Little by little, Malkuth business began to shut down, including the popular Casino and Hotel closed. Peony wasn't sure what to do, so he watched the Kimlascan economy, which was prospering rapidly. He watched the populations and tourist in each city, and learned the Cheseadonia held the largest number of tourists... Though Malkuth received a profit from Cheseadonia, most of it was given to the Kimlascan side, for they had grand things to sell on their side of Cheseadonia. So, the Emperor demolished the Casino and Hotel, also adding extra land to Keterburg. Then, with the last bit of wealth he had, built buildings he called Sky scrapers, fitting them with wondrous decorations and the highest end of technology. Then, he commanded his tailors to make the grandest line of clothes they could. When one shop opened with said clothes, tourists from kimlasca flocked in. That raised the wealth Malkuth had, then he filled each store with grand items and covered almost every inch of Keterburg in the wondrous Sky Scrappers... The end!"

Luke was nearly put to sleep by Jade's freaking long explanation, but remained quite interested. "Wow...Alot happened in three years..." He muttered, he softly sighed, regretting those lost years... Those years he could of spent ime with his friends...with his family. His heart seemed to lurch at the thought of family, and fearful feeling came over him.. Why though. "Well... I'm going to go now...See you later!" He shouted, then stormed out of the building.

Jade watched Luke leave the building, a glam in his eyes. "Hmm... Looks like something big..." He muttered

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

The Albiore slowly descend into Baticul. Luke rushed out of the hatch door, and began to make his way home... It wasn't long before he arrived at the door of the Manor. He quickly thrust the door open, something driving him to get in fast. When he entered, it all seemed still, quite.. Empty. Luke headed through the many doors, and ended up in the drawing room. There, he saw many people, sitting in the chairs.. Everyone from his father, the maids, and even Natalia. Every ones head turned towards Luke as he entered, each and everyone looked rather grim.

"I...Is everything...all...R..Right?" Luke stammered nervously.

No one seemed to respond, until Natalia rose from her seat, taking a few steps towards Luke... "Luke... My dear cousin... I'm sorry to say..." She paused for a moment, tears filling her eyes, and obviously her cheeks where wet from previously crying. "Y...your mother has passed away..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOO

GAHAH!!XD Am I mean to Luke 'er what? I'm not sure why I did that last part... (I hope it'll have some significance later) But it kept nagging at mah Mind... Make Luke's Mom pass away...Do it...Do ittttt!!

It was long for once whohoo!! Sorry if the Description was a little weird...I tried to be as descriptive as possible.

Luke: I HATE YOU!!

.'.Sympho: Sorry... I didn't mean to...

Luke: Your a Malicious FREAK!! First Insomnia...Now this?

.'.Sympho.'.: Ho Bhohoo! Go and Sulk!

Luke: Maybe I will! -Hides in a corner and sulks-

.'.Sympho.'.: Anways...Next time on Back from Beyond: Downward Spiral... See you next time!


End file.
